Not a Normal Life
by gettraught2016
Summary: Dick Grayson is a billionare playboy that could have any woman of his choosing, but there's something about her that makes her different and Dick loves diffrent.
1. Diner

Dick tapped his foot quickly, it used to be somewhat of a nervous tick, but now it was something he just couldn't help but doing. He looked at the diner around him, it looked like something straight out of a TV show – red and white booths, big and burly cook, clean looking place, and cute waitresses.

Wally folded his arms and sat them on the table as he looked across the table at Dick, "You look stressed" he observed. Dick looked over a huffed, "Yep, the whole college thing isn't very fun" he lightly joked.

Wally chuckled as he sipped his coffee, "The billionaire playboy doesn't like school? How surprising!" Wally joked sarcastically. Dick rolled his eyes and nodded, a waitress walked up to their booth.

She was young, probably the same age as them. Her waitress outfit showed off her definitive curves. She had long ebony hair that went down to her shoulders and cool brown eyes that shined as she smiled at Dick.

"Ready to order?" she asked, her voice was high pitched and perky, though not like Harley Quinn… Dick had nightmares about that voice. Wally nodded and looked down at his menu, "I will have the double bacon cheeseburger with Swiss cheese and extra fries" he stated.

The waitress nodded, Dick eyed her while she wrote Wally's order down. Dick thought he had seen her face before and was a little flustered that he couldn't recall a face such as beautiful as hers.

Dick smiled at her as she turned to take his order. He glanced down at the menu, "I will have the Texas-Style cheeseburger with extra mayonnaise and hold the tomatoes, please" he stated with a smile.

The waitress nodded, "Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked with a smile. Dick grinned, "How about your name?" he asked. The waitress smiled as her cheeks reddened, he was pretty cute. She smiled, "It's Dana" he told him, flashing her teeth.

"Mine's Richard, but everyone calls me Dick." He held a hand out to Wally, "And this is my play date – Prince Roger the 42nd" he joked with a grin. She giggled, wow Dick love her laugh. Wally knocked his hand away and rolled his eyes.

"Well Dick, it was nice officially meeting you. You food will be out soon." She stated as she cheerfully walked away. Dick watched the sway of her hips as he walked back to the kitchen. Wally raised an eyebrow, "You should get her number, you is totally in to you." He stated as he took another gulp of his coffee.

Dick shook his head, "Where's the fun in that? I'd like to throw out some bait before going in for the kill" he explained with a smile. Wally rolled his eyes. For the next fifteen or so minutes the two friends talked about things such as their studies, every so often Dana would pass by and Dick would glance her way and smile.

Dana walked over with their baskets of food in hand. She smiled as she set the food down, Dick took his opportunity to talk to her. "Hey, Dana" he started as she gave him her attention, "I'm kind of embarrassed that I'd forget a pretty face like yours, but I think I've seen you before." He stated.

Dana blushed a little, "Do you go to Gotham University?" she asked with a smile. Dick nodded, "It's not proudest achievement, but yeah, I go there." he remarked with a grin. Dana giggled once more, "I got there too. I don't think I've ever seen you before though." She stated.

Dick shrugged, "Like I said, I'm not keen on attending too often. I like to keep the professors guessing." He retorted. Dana giggled again, God he loved her laugh. "Hey Dana, we go other customers. So are you done flirting, yet?" the big cook's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"I have to go, but you should text me later…" she stated as she wrote down her cell phone number down on the palm of his hand. Dick grinned, "I'll be sure to put this to good use" he remarked as she walked away with a smile on her face.

Wally looked at him with a smirk, "And yet again – Dick Grayson works his wonderful charm." He joked between the munching of his burger. Dick shrugged, "All in a days work" he joked.

Dick checked the time of his phone and cursed under his breath, "Well, apologies my dear prince, but I must leave. Allow me to pay for the food" he explained as he pulled out his rather thick wallet.

Wally shrugged, "I'm not gonna stop you" he retorted. Dick pulled out two twenties and a ten. Wally raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think you're overpaying, just a bit" he asked. Dick shook his head, "Fifteen was for the food… The rest was for the view" he remarked as he glanced back over at Dana.

He walked out of the diner and shoved into a shady looking man. Dick turned to the man, "Sorry man, I didn't see you…" his voice trailed off as he saw the grip of a handgun in the back of the man's jeans. The man pulled his pants up and looked up at Dick, "Just… Watch where you're going…" he stated as he entered the diner.

Dick cursed under his breath, guess his boss would have to wait a few more minutes.

The shady looking man entered the diner and eyed the register. Dana walked up to him with a smile, "What can I get for ya?" she happily questioned, Dick was still on her mind – er – Dick Grayson…

The man pulled out his glock from the back of his pants and aimed it at the woman. Dana's eyes widened as she realized the situation, "Give me everything in the cash register, toots" his voice was rough and low, he had a Boston accent.

Nightwing strolled out of the kitchen with a hamburger in his hand, "You're not a very high class thug – that gun could barley out shoot a BB gun" he remarked sarcastically. Dana dropped to the ground as the thug shot at Nightwing a few times.

The vigilante easily dogged the incoming shot. He leapt over the counter and drop kicked the man into a nearby booth. The gun flew into the air and Nightwing easily caught it. The hero smirked as the thug pulled out a pocket knife.

"You're kidding right?" he asked as he looked at the small knife. The thug the charged at him, swing the blade rapidly. Nightwing kicked the weapon out of his hand and stuck into a wall, Nightwing punched him with all his power.

The thug collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Nightwing looked over at Dana, "Sorry about the mess…" he apologized as looked around at the diner. He grinned at Wally, who hadn't stopped from eating his meal.

Nightwing pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the counter, "That's for the sandwich and the mess. Take it easy" he winked at Dana and grappled off to another rooftop.

 **Author Note - So here it is! The first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoyed and please, please, review - it really helps me a lot!**


	2. Saved Once More

Nightwing strolled into Wayne Manor with a grin plastered onto his face. Alfred was in the kitchen and his face brightened when he saw Dick, "Welcome Master Grayson, I believe Master Bruce and Master Drake are waiting for you in the cave" he explained.

Nightwing pulled his mask above his eyes, "They can wait – How have you been, Alfie?" he questioned. The old butler grinned, "Well… None of you have come in and bleed all over my nice new carpet – So, I would say it is going pretty swell." He explained in his cheerful British accent.

Dick frowned, "Have you heard anything from Jason?" he questioned. Alfred let out a deep sigh, "He calls me every now and again, but he still refuses to talk to Master Bruce." His voice was sad. Alfred missed Jason, probably more than any of them.

Dick ran his fingers through his shaggy ebony hair. He grabbed an apple and munched into the fruit, "I better go down before Bruce throws a fit, later Alfie" he gave a salute as he walked down to the entrance of the Batcave.

Dick slid down the railings of the stairs and walked over to Red Robin and Batman. He walked over with a smile, "Is this a Bat-reunion? All we're missing is Baby Bird!" he remarked as Robin walked out from behind his father.

"There he is!" he exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Robin groaned, "I find you consistent sarcasm to be very annoying" Damien remarked. Dick walked up to him and ruffled his hair, Damien the his brother's hand off of his head. Time chuckled at their banter.

"You're twenty minutes late." Bruce noted coldly. Dick fowned, "There was an attempted robbery at that diner downtown…" his voice trailed off. Bruce nodded and turned to the Batcomputer.

"Tim – Fill Nightwing in" Bruce barked as he slipped his cowl over his head and started to type on the giant computer. Tim pulled Dick over to the side, "Someone took a shot at the Mayor last night" he explained. Dick gagged, he couldn't stand the asshole that fill the position as Mayor.

Tim chucked at his response, "I thought you might say that. Anyway, the sniper's bullet shredded through glass and right through our beloved Mayor's shoulder." He explained. Tim smirked at Dick, "Don't get your hopes up – The Mayor just suffered minor injuries" he explained.

Dick laughed a bit and snapped his fingers. Tim laughed along with him, "Anyway – The gun was good, broke through what should have been bullet proof-glass and tore through the Mayor's shoulder… Which begs the question" he started. Dick caught on quickly, "Why did he miss?" he asked.

Tim nodded, "He might of hit the shoulder, but with a high powered rifle such as this – he must have been experienced, so why didn't he hit something more vital?" Tim explained. Dick nodded and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Do we have anything?" Dick asked, Tim shook his head "Nah. The shooter knocked out all of the cameras and the shell dissipated before the cops could get to it" he explained. Dick groaned, "So – we're left with nothing" he explained. Tim shrugged, " I'm afraid so" he stated as he threw his bo staff in the air and caught it again.

Dick ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm gonna go on patrol" he stated, loud enough to where Batman could hear "I need to clear my head" he stated. Tim nodded as Dick pulled down his mask and jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off.

[Break]

Dana cheerfully locked up the dinner and walked the way to her apartment. Today she had met a pretty cute guy and had actually seen a real-life Superhero, sure he wasn't Batman or Superman, but he had still saved her ass.

As she walked down the street she heard a voice echo from behind him, "Hey pretty lady. You lost?" The man's voice was threatening and scratchy. Dana glared him down, "Back off – creep" she stuttered a bit.

The thug whipped out a butterfly knife and flipped it around his fingers. The thug shook his head, "That wasn't the right answer, toots" he walked closer. Dana tried to give a bold face but her body was trembling.

They both looked over to the side, someone had whistled. Two feet swung in and drop kicked the thug to the ground. Nightwing leapt back to his feet, he smiled at Dana as the thug lunged at him with a the knife.

Nightwing dodged backward and grabbed the thug's wrist and twisted to an unnatural position. The man wailed in pain, Nightwing kicked him to the ground. The thug's face hit the pavement and we fell unconscious.

Nightwing turned to Dana, "You okay Miss?" he asked as Dana was still shaking. She gave a half hearted smile and nodded. Nightwing flashed a smiled and activated his comms piece, "Gordon – I need a trash pickup at the corner of 26th and Grand Ave." he stated as he glanced at the street signs.

"Got it, thanks Nightwing." Commissioner Gordon replied. Nightwing removed his hand from his ear and spun around to Dana, "Can't seem to stay out of trouble, huh?" The hero smirked. Dana smiled, his voice was deep and sexy, "You can't seem to stop saving me, huh?" she replied.

Nightwing smirked, "Touché" he remarked – he hated the deep voice he had to do as Nightwing, it hurt his throat. Nightwing nodded at her, "Get home safe" he pulled out his grapple gun and zipped off into the night sky. Dana's heart fluttered as he flew away, this was an interesting day.


End file.
